1. Field of the Invention
The present convention comprises a display arrangement constructed from a set of extruded rails which when assembled provide a thin rectangular frame which may be loaded from its front side, after it is completely assembled.
2. Prior art
In the retail industry it is often necessary to display a graphic surface in close proximity to other graphic displays. Further, those graphic displays need to be neat, presentable and readily changeable. Additionally, those display fixtures themselves may need to be a relatively unobtrusive by themselves being minimalist. Such display fixtures would ideally be a perimeter capture frame of minimum thickness. This would permit such a display fixture or frame next to or within other fixed objects such as walls or fixtures.
It is an object of the present invention, to provide a display fixture arrangement which is minimized in its dimensions so as not to be obtrusive.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a display fixture arrangement which may be loaded with a graphic from the front.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a low profile display fixture arrangement with a perimeter portion which, when opened, will not interfere with any other immediately adjacent fixture arrangements.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a low profile display fixture arrangement that contains a spring mechanism that is fully contained in a minimal, angled relationship with respect to the display piece and its peripheral display biasing cover rail.